Too Much Information
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Fiona notices Ian and Mickey's relationship and it makes her think about Jimmy.


**Too Much Information**

Fiona had stepped on a Lego. She bit her lip to hide the pain and tried to walk to the table to sit down, but couldn't. She leaned against the wall in the kitchen and held her foot to rub it. Liam had left his toys out again.

"Fuck," Fiona whispered.

She thinks now she should have turned on the light when she came downstairs. When the pain subsided, Fiona tripped over something in the living room. Mickey Milkovich was laying on the floor face down the way Frank used to. He and Ian had a fight and he drank himself to sleep. Fiona picked the beer bottle up from his hands and took a drink. Fiona threw a blanket over Mickey and lifted his face to put a pillow under his head.

If he was going to live in her house she was going to treat him like a guest. Fiona stepped over him to pick up another one of Liam's toys. She began to clean up before the kids got up. Fiona vaguely remembered how Jimmy was always the first one up in the morning. He would have breakfast made before the kids even came down. She sighed and continued.

Ian came in the back door took his shoes off by the door and hugged Fiona. He must have been out on a run. He did that now. Fiona followed her brother through the house. He squatted beside Mickey and stroked him.

"What did you fight about?" Fiona asked.

"A guy shoved his hand down Mickey's pants at the club."

Mickey mumbled something in his sleep and twitched like he was going to wake up but didn't. Fiona made sure she caught the look of pure love on her brother's face. Ian rubbed Mickey's back in concentric circles. He finally stood up and stretched.

"What did Mickey do?"

"He nearly broke the guy's hand."

"You sound proud."

"Ian," Mickey whispered, rubbing his eyes and stepping into the kitchen. He flinched in the light of the kitchen before Fiona handed him a cup of coffee. He nodded thanks before yawning. He took a sip of the coffee and put his hands on Ian's hips. "Sorry," He said then buried his face in Ian's shirt.

Fiona noticed her brother's eyes light up with admiration for the man who was just as in love as he was. A deep ache inside her made her miss Jimmy. His stupid ass had left, probably dead or God knows what. He left without warning.

Fiona started to feel awkward when Ian and Mickey began to paw at each other so she made an excuse to start breakfast and work around them. Ian broke the embrace first leaving Mickey lingering for more.

_Holy fuck, _Fiona thought looking how lust-crazed Mickey just became. She handed him a spatula and patted him on the back. "You're going to live here; you're going to help out. Also, cooking helps with the boner." She rubbed his head. Mickey flipped her off. Ian was grinning from ear to ear.

Fiona and Ian set the table as Mickey flipped pancakes. Every once in a while she would catch them having eye sex with each other. Fiona rolled her eyes. _I'm going to have to swat at their hands like a nun. _

"Ian, can you make bacon?" Fiona asked while she gathered up last night's trash to take outside. She didn't know what would happen if she left the boys alone in the kitchen long enough to take out the trash so she thrust the trash bag into Ian's arms. "Never mind, I'll make it."

Fiona worked quietly next to Mickey who was still trying hard to hide his arousal from earlier. Fiona took the polite route and didn't tease him again. She leaned over and instead gave him a sisterly nudge.

"Svetlana wants me to watch Yevgeny this afternoon can I bring him over here?"

"You don't need permission, Mickey," Fiona said as she flipped the bacon.

"It's your house."

"Yeah, he's a cutie. Sure. I would like to get to know my future nephew," Fiona teased. Mickey flipped her off again, but Fiona just poked him in the side and watched him hide a smile that she knew had Ian written all over it.

"I'm back," Ian announced. He kissed the side of Mickey's face and nibbled on his ear. Mickey's face turned the color of Ian's hair.

"Get a room," Lip said coming downstairs in his boxers and a tank top. Mickey flipped Lip off. Lip returned the gesture. "You two fight loudly."

"They fuck even louder," Fiona said just to embarrass Mickey.

"Try having nine inches shoved up your ass and see how quiet you can be," Mickey said taking the attempt at embarrassment and throwing it in her face. Fiona's face contorted into bewilderment and horror. She glanced at Ian for a second then at Lip who was nodding in confirmation.

"How would you know?" Fiona asked as she put all the bacon on a plate and handed a different plate to Mickey for the pancakes.

"We used to share a room," Lip said.

When the other Gallagher's poured in for breakfast Fiona kept her eyes on Mickey. He barely took his eyes off Ian even to look at other Gallagher's who spoke to him. It was always Ian he was looking at with a twinkle in his eyes.

Every now and then Fiona could see the boys find ways to touch each other when they thought no one was watching. Fiona caught Mickey pass Ian something and lightly brush his fingers, and she looked under the table to see Ian slide his foot up Mickey's leg.

She shook her head. It was a passion she once had with Jimmy. Fiona frowned. She wondered where he was. She had texted him and called him in her weakest moments and found herself checking her phone from time to time to see if he responded. He never did.

"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me?" Lip yelled at Ian and Mickey after Ian licked a napkin to clean syrup off Mickey's face.

"I think it's cute," said Debbie watching the two boys like a hawk and smiling when they did something cute.

Fiona had to excuse herself from the table and wipe away the tears that stung her eye. She was happy for Ian. She really was. She knew that Ian had been in love with Mickey for years. So she was happy they were finally out together, but she ached inside.

Lip joined her in the living room and put his arms around her from behind. He wasn't usually that affectionate unless she was upset. "Did the Brokeback reenactment upset you?" Lip asked.

He smelled of full flavored Marlboro's that gave Fiona a mighty craving. She turned around and wiped a tear from her face.

"Ian and Mickey's passion reminded me of what I used to have with Jimmy. I miss him."

"You could do better than Jimmy, Fiona," Lip told her.

"I always said the same thing about you with Karen and Mandy. But it clearly looks like Ian's the winner on this one."

"Who would have thought Mickey would be such a great choice for Ian or well anyone?"

That made Fiona laugh, normally she would have agreed. Mickey was a tough, hardened thug and never in a million lifetimes would she have seen him this soft and loving toward anyone let alone a guy. Especially not her brother, but when Ian got depressed Mickey stayed by him.

"Come back to breakfast. I'll ask the lovebirds to take it upstairs."

"Nah, don't. They're young and in love. Let them enjoy it."

"Okay, but if they start humping each other at the table I'm going to go off," Lip said.

Fiona followed Lip back to the kitchen. She absentmindedly looked at her phone to see if maybe Jimmy had texted. He hadn't. She sat down and Mickey passed her some bacon. She smiled and took it happily.

He was an odd addition to the family, but one Fiona was happy to have around. She could get used to his presence as long as he made Ian happy. And when she looked at Ian all she was happiness in his eyes, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
